


Princess

by UdSoul



Series: short&sweet [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Cute, DisneyFrozen, Disneyfanish, For IFD!, IFD 2018 prompt, IFD Drabble, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is Loki, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tony, Tony Does What He Wants, cosplay Loki's style, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Tony should learn how to knock, if he wanted to live, that is.





	Princess

Do you ever wonder how you’ll die?

I mean everybody does, I guess, at some point, right? I wondered that myself, when I was young – would I die from the neglect or explosion, or may be because of boredom? Could people die from boredom?

In my teen years I didn’t wonder, I was fairly certain I will die from overdose or alcohol poisoning, and not much have changed ever since. However, by now, I faced death so many times, in so many ways, I got cocky. The skinny, old hag just couldn’t get a grip on me, no matter how vigorously she tried, so, the situation I was currently in couldn’t be more ironic.

I survived the caves, _Independence day_ , enraged, brain-washed Houdini, nuke, sci-fi portal, the tomb made from my own house and stupidity, Ultron, Capsicle, and the sequel of _Independence day_ , but, this brush with death I was sure I won’t be able to avoid.

Loki, the God of assholishness and hotness. The arrogant son-of-a-bitch; the “I do what I want” dick; the bow before me or I slaughter you fuck – was currently standing, dressed in Elsa’s outfit, mouth pressed in a hard line, eyes staring poisonously, promising a gruesome murder.  

I swallowed and cursed my inability to follow the simple rules of politeness, that I was hypocritically imposing on Vision. “Doors. We talked about it.” I repeated time and time again, when the embodiment of Jarvis barged into rooms unannounced. I should have taken my own advice and may be would have lived for a few more years.

Loki snarled, advancing, forgetting in his mortification about the dress that hugged his body suggestively, and, honestly, he looked mouth-watering sexy, but with his physique everything he wore looked unlawfully appealing.

I stared at him, caught between arousal and horror. My adrenaline addiction squirting in the corner, and blubbered the first thing that my inflamed mind thought of:

“Do you want company? Everybody, knows, that Elsa is inseparable from Anna, and I certainly have the colours.”

Loki’s hand froze a millimetre from my neck, and instead of crushing my pipes, like I was sure he originally planed, it softly curved around it. A mischievous smirk bloomed on his kissable lips, and he purred:

“How gallant of you, sir Stark.”

Despite the better judgment, I scoffed and opened my mouth to reprimand him; my name was not that hard to remember! but was distracted by the green-golden shimmer, and warmth that overtook my body. When the sparkles settled, I was staring into the huge, blue eyes, but the expression was entirely wrong. Elsa was known for smirking too, but it wasn't as blood-freezingly gleeful. The image took my breath away and thousands of inappropriate fantasies filled my dirty mind.

I averted my gaze, not to get caught, and saw it. My hand, that automatically shot out to push the sorceress away, was tiny and disturbingly _feminine_. I squawked, showing the fucker of me and ignored his naughty snigger, flying to the mirror.

Fuck, he turned me to Anna – literally. I watched myself, mouth agape, a slight panic creeping in, when I caught a tender expression on the devil’s face. He was watching me, with a mushy glint in his, usually, cold eyes, and it melted something in me. I wondered why he decided to be dressed, like this. It wasn’t any special occasion, and I don’t remember pestering him about any costume parties. Hell, I didn’t know he was aware of Disney, period.  

“Are you still offering to accompany me?” He murmured, with a sadistic satisfaction, and conviction that I will back off and run screaming. No such fucking luck!

“Sure, sister. Where to?” I answered, catching his surprised gaze through the mirror and bit my lip not to snigger, when he struggled to compose himself.

When he managed to overcome whatever emotion had overtook him, he grinned at me widely, but it lacked his trademark cruelty, and beckoned me to come closer. Frankly, if he keeps looking at me like I’m the most delicious mystery in the Universe, I will do more than just _walk_ to him.

I came, standing closer than politeness required, but he didn’t seem to mind, embracing me gently, and pressing flush to his deliciously curvy body. Fuck this bastard all over, but I was grateful that at this exact moment I lacked a certain part of me that would have gotten me in a huge trouble.

“To the comic-con, of course.” He said, sparkles of laughter hiding in his voice.

“Of course.” I echoed dumbly, eliciting an enchanting, silver-bell laughter, that I got hooked on instantly. 

 _At least_ , I thought, walking with him through the halls of brightly dressed people, his eyes glowing excitedly and face splitting from the happiest smirk I have ever seen _, I wasn’t murdered by the Disney princess._


End file.
